Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She probably went back to living there when he dissapeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, maybe because she always underestimates herself. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Alice is seen as the most mature one of the group- this is mainly because she's the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. At first she was one of the main people suspected to be a spy for Masquerade (Along with Joe and Shun), but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the strongest, due to her strategies. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Bakugan Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hopes to save him someday. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas. Masquerade's identity After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask, which now had a crack. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, and he—became a she, revealing Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade, and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade. She left the others because of guilt. She was in the lab with her grandfather when he became Hal-G and the negative energy created her alter ego: Masquerade. She had no recollection of ever being Masquerade until he revealed it to Dan. In one episode, however, she hears Dan and decides to save him by wearing the mask again, still bearing the crack—for the last time. Using Masquerade's portal mechanism, he saves Dan and Drago in time. Then she decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group, and teams up with Masquerade's Bakugan, especially Hydranoid. It is at this point where Masquerade permanently leaves her body, entrusting Hydranoid with her, and his mask shatters. She later is seen later fighting Rabedeer with Christopher, his Juggernoid and Klaus with his Sirenoid. After the battle, she found her grandfather and accidentally led him to Wavern. Negative energy caused Alice to become Masquerade. Masquerade's goal is to send all of the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Cards, ultimately making Hydranoid the ultimate Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Darkus Reaper but he sent it to the Doom Dimension and was replaced by Hydranoid. Masquerade eventually enters the doom dimension and faces off with his good side alice. He wins with such power and ferocity creating a massive crater with alice asking why he does what does what he does. When Dan and his friends leave the doom dimension. Masquerade challenges Dan to a one on one battle Hydranoid vs Drago. They meet at the japanese national soccer stadium. The battle quickly turns dangerous when they fight harder and harder. The two of them battle so hard that the bakugan hitting each other causes the the same damage on the brawlers themselves. The fight also affect the real world as the stadium literally takes real damage in the real world. The battle ends in a tie but Masquerade says that he has had enough and reveals who is really behind the mask, Alice! Alice wonders what she is doing there until Hal-g appears telling her what happened. Alice disappears and heads toward a old friend place. There she comes to grips with herself and gets ready to go to vestroia. She enters vestroia as Masquerade and helps dan fight off Naga's forces. Alice returns to the real world and helps fight off the remainder of naga's forces while being cured of her evil half by the twin cores. Her grandfather is also cured of Hal-g and with the destruction of Naga she releases Hydranoid and returns to normal life. New Vestroia As of now, her Alpha Hydranoid remains in a petrified, statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 6 hero bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo and Julie. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice is currently secretly dating Shun as he has to train nonstop and his grandfather is is less than happy with things other than ninja training. Trivia - Alice is the only Brawler whose parents are never seen, mentioned, or heard from. -It is possible she is an orphan -Her passive nature has made her the most appealing to several males See also de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters